Deorc Leoht
by kaehimi
Summary: Bakura was always gentle, kind, and caring, but lately his Yami has been more cruel than usual. In frustration, Bakura turns to the "dark side". *Completed*
1. The Prologue

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Summary:

Bakura was always gentle, kind, and caring, but lately his Yami has been more cruel than usual. In frustration, Bakura turns to the "dark side".

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Prologue"

****

Bakura's Point of View...

I was slammed against the wall, and pain surged through my veins, renewed. I slid down the wall like a broken doll, and I saw my Yami grin at my obvious helplessness. He lifted his fist again, but this time nothing happened. I looked up at his shocked face in fear, but then something in me **_changed_**. I can't explain what happened, but the tiny darkness in my heart suddenly grew a bit. Time froze. 'Why should you let him do this to you? You can stop him.' It told me.

I wanted to believe it so much, I wanted to stop my Yami. 'What is this?' I shook my head. 'I don't understand. I don't want to hurt him!' I shot back at myself.

'Yes, you do! You want to kill him, kill him, kill him...' It repeated itself over and over, like a broken record.

I pursed my swollen lips. 'No, I will not do to him what he did to me.' I was determined to befriend my Yami. 

'You know you want to. You know you want to kill him horribly, you know you want to make him suffer for everything he did to you. You know what you want- must, do!' What was this voice in my mind?

"NO!" I shouted, and then time revolved again. My Yami's hand reached my head, smashing into it. Before everything darkened, I whispered again, "No..."


	2. The Voice Returns

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Voice Returns"

Bakura woke up, his head spinning. When he tried to sit up, stars appeared so he quickly sat down again. Bakura groaned and wondered how he had made it to his bed. Then he realized he was on the floor of the kitchen, in a pool of blood. He rolled over and managed to push himself to his knees. With the help of some chairs and the table, Bakura made his way to the bathroom, where he surveyed the damage his Yami had caused. Black eye, swollen lips, two cuts on his face, three deeper slices on his stomach, one huge slash on his left leg.

The hatred in his heart jumped at this chance to take over more of his kindness. 'You don't deserve this, who is he to inflict these injuries upon you?' It asked him. Bakura shook his head as he started to wash the blood away. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore the voice in his mind. 'Why are you trying to ignore me? I am not going to hurt you, I am trying to help you.' It whispered.

"Get out of my mind!" Bakura yelled, flinging his comb to the side in frustration. 

'How can I? I _am_ you.' It smiled, innocently. 'I am you.' It repeated, just to make sure Bakura understood.

'No, it can't be me.' Bakura thought, and grimaced as he put medicine on his cut. "Get away from me!" He shouted again.

'Oh, of course I am you, little hikari. I am you, nothing else. I am not your Yami, do not worry.' It said, and its voice was intoxicating.

Bakura shook his head to clear the thought from his head...

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

I could tell something was bothering Bakura. I could sense the confusion and fear flowing from his mind in great waves. I paced my Soul Room, the only place where I had privacy. Bakura thought that he had his Soul Room to himself, but I, being stronger than he, could enter it whenever I wished. I did so now.

I kicked down his door and looked at his Soul Room, which reflected his mind. I was a little surprised at how it had changed. Before, when I came to check on my weaker form, his room had been all white and light blue. Now, although most of it was light colors, in a corner, part of his Soul Room had been painted black and scarlet. I narrowed my eyes, what was he hiding from me?

I decided to find out. Being in Bakura's Soul Room also allowed me access to his mind. 

****

Bakura's Point of View...

"Argh!" I pounded the sink in my aggravation. That annoying voice would not get out of my head! What did it want from me?

'Little hikari, as I said before, I only want to help you.' It grinned. 'Just relax and let me help you. I will kill Yami Bakura.'

I retrieved my comb and resumed brushing my silver hair. The voice just kept on rambling.

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

So that was what the black and scarlet was. A little hint of rebellion in Bakura's soul, eh? Well, I would just have to stamp out any ideas of freedom, wouldn't I? I only did not understand one thing- why didn't my reincarnation just give in to the rebellion that wanted so much to kill me?

I decided not to dwell on the thought too much, and returned to my Soul Room to ponder over the best punishment for revolt...


	3. The Voice Grows

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Voice Grows"

Bakura ate his breakfast in peace, without any trouble from the voice or his Yami. 'What day is today?' He wondered and glanced at his calendar. Saturday. "Great, no school!" Bakura cheered as he finished the last of his cereal.

The phone rang and Bakura grabbed it before dumping his bowl in the sink. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bakura!" The voice on the other end cried out.

"Hi, Yugi!" Bakura smiled as he put his phone on his shoulder and turned on the faucet. He poured soap on his dish and watched it foam up.

"So, are you doing anything today?" Yugi asked.

"No, not really." Bakura answered, picking up a yellow sponge.

"Well, I was wondering, we're all going to the movies and if you wanted to come?"

"Sure!" Bakura said and smiled.

"Okay, we're going in around an hour, so we'll swing by and pick you up." Yugi said before he hung up.

Bakura rinsed and dried his dish before hanging up the phone. He wiped his hands and then went up to his room to get his money. Opening the door, he saw Yami Bakura standing there, his arms crossed over his chest.

Bakura paled suddenly.

Yami Bakura picked Bakura up by his collar and threw him out the room and down the stairs. Surprisingly enough, Bakura did not black out but got up. His normally soft brown eyes hardened into cold black ones. He smirked as he wiped a trickle of blood from his lips and started up the stairs, towards his Yami. Yami Bakura was taken aback for but a split second before he kicked Bakura down the stairs again.

Bakura just got up and started up again, the blackness in his heart had temporarily taken over. He caught his Yami's next punch and threw _him_ against the railing. Yami Bakura snarled and they both leapt for each other's throats.

****

Lapse of Time...

Yugi, Téa, Joey, and Tristan arrived on Bakura's doorstep and Tristan rang the doorbell. When there was no answer, Joey knocked on the door. Still nothing. "I wonder where he is?" Joey asked.

Finally, Téa turned the doorknob, and stepped in. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan followed her...

****

Yugi's Point of View...

I stepped into the house and gasped. We all did. 

Bakura's house was a total mess, smashed lamps, broken chairs, ripped curtains. There was blood splattered on the walls and floor also. I gulped.

{Yami?} I called.

{Yes, aibou?} My Yami answered.

{Can you come out? Something's wrong, terribly wrong!} Now I was panicking.

My Yami emerged from within the Millennium Puzzle and was also shocked at the scene, although he hid it well. His furrowed brow was the only sign.

****

Yami's Point of View...

I came out of the Millennium Puzzle when Yugi requested me not, but not only that. The more important reason was that I sensed that something was amiss. "Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, leave." None of them moved.

"NOW!" I yelled. This was too dangerous. They slowly filed out, filled with dread.

Once I was satisfied that Yugi and his friends were out of danger, I took a little detour of the house. More destruction, more bloodshed. I pursed my lips, and then climbed the stairs. At the top, was a sight I'll never forget.


	4. The New Bakura

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The New Bakura"

****

Yami's Point of View...

Yami Bakura was lying on the ground, knocked out and covered in cuts. Meanwhile, Bakura was standing over him, licking the blood off his hands. His eyes had become darker, harder and he seemed to enjoy victory. He had cuts all over himself too, but less than his Yami.

"Bakura?" I asked, determined not to let my fear show.

"Hmm?" Bakura turned to me, and sneered. Bakura, sneering? This was not right! "Oh, it's the mighty pharaoh, isn't it?" I was about to say something when Bakura suddenly shook uncontrollably and collapsed.

"Yugi!" I called as I tried to drag both of them down the stairs where the First Aid kits were. Joey and Tristan both almost choked at the site, but they lifted Bakura as Yugi, Téa and I lifted the other.

We got them downstairs, and put them on the two sofas. "I'll get the First Aid kits!" Shouted Yugi as he ran for the bathroom.

"Er- we'll umm...we'll get water!" Joey and Tristan said as they ran for the kitchen. I looked up at Téa as I checked both pulses. She didn't look too great.

****

Téa's Point of View...

I felt so sick, seeing both Bakura and his Yami covered head to toe in blood and bruises. My face was very pale, almost a yellowish color. I felt like I wanted to vomit, I could not believe what had happened. I collapsed next to Bakura's body on the sofa and then I felt very lightheaded. Everything became white as I passed out.

****

Lapse of Time...

Bakura's Point of View...

I woke up, my head groggy. "Where am I?" I whispered.

Yami's face appeared in my vision, but it was swirling. "Home." 

"What happened?" I asked, almost gasping with the effort as every part in my body protested.

"Shouldn't you know?" Yami growled at me, and then I fell asleep.

~_In my dream, I walked through a flowery field. I was at peace, but then I saw a couple flowers that had died. I stopped and touched them, which gave them life again. But as soon as I healed those few, several more died. I renewed the life in those too, but more just kept of dying, and I could not keep up. Finally, I threw my head back and yelled in anger. It was a strange dream._~

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

I regained consciousness but I didn't open my eyes. I heard Yami and Yugi talking.

"I don't understand, Yami. Why did Bakura attack his Yami?" Yugi was asking his darker half.

"I'm not sure, aibou. When I got there, Bakura was licking his Yami's blood from his hands. It's not like Bakura to do something like that. It's not even like Bakura to harm a living creature!" Yami shot back, then sighed. "I am sorry, aibou. It is late and I don't understand."

"It's okay, Yami." Yugi answered. "You'll figure it out!" Then, Yugi went to sleep in Bakura's sleeping bag.

I could imagine Yami shaking his head. "I hate not understanding something." He whispered.

'And I more than you,' I agreed. Bakura was frightening me; he was turning into my old master, who had taken complete control of my life. Every thought, every movement, even every breath I took. I shivered at the thought. Big mistake.

Yami walked over to me and said, "I know you're awake, Tomb Robber."

I opened my eyes. "Go away." I muttered and was very grateful when he actually left.

Now I was alone to wonder what had happened to Bakura...

****

Kaehimi: A tale of sorrow, fear, and death. ^_^ Sorry, for people who love Bakura, it's fun to make him suffer…Eek! O_O *Starts running as Bakura fans chase her yelling and screaming. Eventually gets caught, and when the dust clears she is on the ground* Oooo, look at all the pretty stars. Teeheehee. 


	5. The Morning After

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Morning After"

When Yami Bakura eventually drifted off to sleep, he too had a peculiar dream.

_~Yami Bakura walked through a field, chained to a person. Once in a while, the person motioned for him to pick a flower. Every time he did, it immediately shriveled up and died in the palm of his hand. Finally, Yami Bakura began to wonder why he was listen to the person. Curiosity nagged the Yami until the next time the person beckoned him to pick a blossom, Yami Bakura refused._

Pain greater than any he had ever experienced exploded in his head, traveling down until his whole body was burning with agony. Yami Bakura fell onto his knees and then forward into the grass. He clutched his head, writhing in torment, wishing for it all to end.

The person laughed. "You are naught but a slave, you have no purpose but to serve me, understand?" In his anguish, Yami Bakura could not answer.

The person intensified the power, and Yami Bakura finally gave a feeble nod. The hurting immediately stopped, but Yami Bakura could not stand up. He shook with fear.~

****

Yugi's Point of View...

When I woke up, I yawned and glanced over at my Yami. He looked slightly worried. {Yami?} I asked, {What's wrong?}

My Yami looked up and managed a small smile for my sake. Know I knew something was bothering him. All of a sudden, I remembered what had happened yesterday, and the events rushed through my head. I got up and walked over to Bakura and his Yami. "How are they?" I asked softly.

"I don't know, Yugi." He shook his head, and his voice was equally quiet. "I don't know."

I gulped. If Yami didn't know what was going on, who would? "Yami?"

"Yes, aibou?" 

I was silent for a moment. "Exactly what did you see?"

****

Yami's Point of View...

I paused before telling Yugi everything. How Bakura had been licking his Yami's blood. Right after, I regretted my choice. 'Yugi should not have to hear this,' I told myself. 

Then something crashed outside the room, putting me on instant alert.

"JOEY!" Both Tristan and Téa yelled. I relaxed my guard.

Into the room came Joey, Tristan and Téa. Joey had gotten tangled up in the wire of a lamp, which explained the crash. He had been getting food.

"Good morning." Yugi said, in a small voice.

"Hey, what's wrong man?" Joey asked, stopping his eating. 'Amazing,' I thought, slightly amused.

"Bakura." Yugi answered and everyone nodded.

"It'll be okay." Tristan said, as Yugi's eyes filled with tears. "Come on, sit down." Yugi plopped into a chair that Tristan dragged over for him.

"Oh, don't cry, Yugi." Téa dragged her own chair over and than wiped her friend's tears away. She hugged him as he sobbed.

I sat still, on the edge of the sofa, watching Bakura closely. He twitched and then groaned. I was there in an instant. "Bakura, we need to know why you attacked your Yami."

He looked up at me with unfocused eyes. "Yami?" He asked, before coughing.

"Bakura, why did you hurt him?" I demanded, angry that he would do such a thing. Even if Yami Bakura was a tomb robber, cruel, and unjust, he still should have had to suffer through what Bakura put him through. By Ra, what am I saying? Perhaps Bakura was getting revenge...

"What?" Bakura managed.

"You should understand perfectly what I am saying." I retorted.

"Yami, calm down." Yugi had stopped crying long enough to come over and pat my shoulder. "Maybe it wasn't him."

I sighed. "Maybe you're right, aibou. It's too unlike Bakura to commit such an act."

Yugi smiled through his tears at Bakura. "Are you okay?"

Bakura didn't respond. I looked at him; he had fallen asleep again. "He's asleep." I told Yugi.

"I know." Yugi turned to look at his friends. "Why do things always happen to Bakura?" He whispered.

No one spoke; no one had an answer.

****

Kaehimi: Oh yes, if you're wondering, "Deorc Leoht" translates into "Dark Light". ^_^ 


	6. The Dreams

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

Warning: Character torture...lots of it!

"The Dreams"

****

Bakura's Point of View...

__

~In my dream, I strode through a long corridor painted completely black. Dull flames barely lit the way. I could hardly see my shadow.

Strangely, my shadow split from its position on the wall. It stood, facing me. I stopped.

"Hello again, little hikari." It hissed.

"Who are you?" I demanded, my hands curling into fists at my side. "What did you do?" I had quite enough of this- thing.

"I am you, the darker half that never existed until recently." It, me, answered. It smirked and although I could not see it, I could sense it, as if I had smirked. "You never hated until your Yami taught you to."

I shook my heard, backing into an unseen barrier. Suddenly, I was encased within a glass case. "NO!" I shouted in desperation. "My Yami is my darker half, tell me who you are!"

"You are in no condition to command me." I shook at the ice in its voice. It sounded like my Yami, too much like my Yami.

"Lave me alone!" I cried out, surprised at my own courage.

It laughed, "Well then, little hikari." It turned around and left.

I pressed my fingers against the glass. What was going on? Time seemed to slow as I sat on the ground in my invisible prison. Whether it was second or years that passed, I do not know. No one was here, and I was all alone. No one came for me, no one cared about me, why should I care about them?

'I don't deserve this,' I thought. 'They abandoned me, who do they think they are?!'

"Ah, I see you have begun to change your mind," a voice shattered my thoughts of torturing my so-called friends.

I gasped as realization hit me. This was exactly what it wanted me to do. I took a deep breath, determined. I would not give in to hatred.~

****

Téa's Point of View...

_~I dreamt I was in a small and hard cell, with no food or water. I could not sleep because he would not let me. Who was he? What was he? What did he want from me? I did not know. Or was it they? Everything was blurred._

Once a day, they came to ask me things. Three men hidden by black masks. They were angry when I did not tell them what they wanted to know. The truth was, I did not know what they were speaking about.

Where were my friends? Why didn't they come for me? I held the bars tried to break them, but they were iron. I fell onto my knees, sobbing. There was no escape.~

****

Joey's Point of View...

_~My stomach rumbled. I was starving. For days I had been stumbling through a jungle with nothing to eat. I was exhausted from walking so much, and just when I was about to give up, I smelled something cooking. "All right!"_

I ran as fast as I could towards the delicious scent. I arrived at a campsite where Yugi, Tristan, and three men with black hoods ate. "Hey, Yuge, Tris!" I plopped down on a log next to them. "How about some food?"

They ignored me, slowly eating their food. Little by little, and it was killing me.

"Did you hear something?" Yugi asked.

"Nothing, maybe it was a dog." Tristan remarked, and took another bite.

"Arg! What did you say?" I was furious.

"No, it was nothing." Yugi took another bite and I fainted from hunger, anger, and betrayal.~

****

Tristan's Point of View...

_~I was climbing a cliff, high above a waterfall. It was hard to hold onto the slippery rocks. I gritted my teeth as I reached up, to the top! "Yes", I cheered as both my hands were at the top._

Unexpectedly, my left hand slipped, and then I started to lose my grip. I saw three men dressed in black that looked identical. They came towards me. "Help me, please!" I shouted.

They pushed forward a boy, no, not a boy, it was Joey! I was saved.

"Go now, Joseph, show your friend what you think of him." Joey walked forward.

He stepped on my hand. I screamed with the pain. "Joey! It's me, Tristan!"

He didn't hear me, but smirked, "This is what you get for hurting me." Then he let go. 

"Traitor!" I yelled as I tumbled, head over heels, down, down, down into oblivion.~

****

Yugi's Point of View...

_~I was shuffling my deck, when Téa and Yami approached me. "Hi guys!" I said in my usually cheerful voice. I noticed that three men dressed in black were following them._

Téa slapped me while Yami punched me, then took my deck. "Come on, Téa, let's leave this loser." My Yami said, and they walked away, arms around each other.

I was in shock. {Yami?} I met walls. What was happening? How dare they! I would have to get revenge.~

****

Yami's Point of View...

_~I was somewhere, watching Yugi and Joey shuffle their decks. I was surprised to see Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glow, and shocked when they vanished. "NO!" I shouted as I realized where they were now._

I transported myself into the Shadow Realm, and I saw them dueling. Yugi was winning and he laughed as Joey's soul was banished. "Yugi, aibou, what are you doing?" I cautiously asked.

He looked at me and sneered, "I am banishing souls to the Shadow Realm, and soon my Millennium Puzzle shall have the most power in the world!" He laughed sinisterly.

"Yugi, I sacrificed so much to seal the Shadow Games, are you just going to rip apart my work like this?" I was hurt.

"Yes, and I challenge you!"

I was taken aback, but I did not let it show. "I refuse."

"Then die now!" Yugi took a knife that three men covered in black handed him, and prepared to stab me. 

Instincts took over, I grabbed the dagger and threw it as far as I could. "No, Yugi!"

He laughed and raised another blade. I turned on him. He had no right to attack me; I could best him any time! "It's time to duel!" I shouted.~

****

Kaehimi: BWAHAHA...Sorry that this time everyone had to suffer. *Cocks head to one side* What's that I hear? *Looks out the window* O_O Uh oh... *Outside there's a protest against Character Torture* -_-; Here we go again!


	7. The Wakening

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Wakening"

Everyone woke up at the same time, except Bakura and his Yami. Both of them slept on as Yugi, Téa, Tristan, and Yami stared at each other.

"I had a dream..." Téa began, when Joey suddenly pushed Yugi.

"You didn't give me food!" He yelled.

"You tossed by over a cliff," Tristan shoved Joey.

"You slapped me!" Yugi accused Téa.

"You played the Shadow Games!" Yami glared at his hikari.

Soon, all erupted in totally chaos.

****

Meanwhile...

It was a dark land with no vegetation as far as the eye could see. A barren black landscape with nothing. Three men cloaked in black were there watching everything...

****

Meanwhile...

"Guys?" A gentle voice rang through the heated arguments. "I had a dream too, but it wasn't really a dream."

Everyone was all ears. Bakura took a deep breath and told everyone his encounter with himself. "I think it's trying to turn us against each other." The white-haired boy concluded.

That explained everything. "So," Yami sat down. "Téa, tell us your dream first."

****

Yami's Point of View...

Everyone in turn told us their dream of betrayal. It seemed that Bakura was the only one who had grasped the idea. I sighed, how could I allow myself to be manipulated so easily? I sighed as I began telling my dream. Our adversary was pretty powerful. If it had not been for Bakura, I fear we would all be at each other's throats now. But we still didn't know who, or what, we were fighting.

I hate not knowing something.

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

_~Still on the ground, I lay panting and coughing up blood. My head was going to crack in half any moment know, I was sure. I couldn't breath, I need more air! I gasped and choked while that person just laughed. 'You are weak, get up!' I berated myself, but my body would not obey my commands. 'Come on, Yami Bakura. You have to get up, or are you going to let somebody walk all over you?!' My instincts were yelling at me. I tried to move, and my muscles screamed as I pushed myself to my knees, spitting out blood all the time._

The person laughed. "As determined as ever, slave?" He kicked me.

My arms gave way and I collapsed on the ground again. I felt like a crumpled piece of parchment.

The person looked down at me, but I couldn't see his face! Who was this person? I needed to know! I tried blinking, but his face didn't clear up. In frustration, I foolishly reached up and grabbed his neck. Big mistake.

Pain jolted through my body, and I screamed, and kept screaming as everything blacked out. What kind of dream was this?~

****

Bakura's Point of View...

The first thing I had to do was use some mouthwash. Anything to get the putrid taste of blood out of my mouth. It was disguisting, and I scared me. 'I did that to my Yami,' I thought as I looked at him. I was frightened, what if that little voice did that again? What if I hurt my friends?! Tears filled my eyes but I blinked them back. Crying would not help at all. I had some food, and felt a little better. 

I walked back into the room where Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tristan, and Téa were talking. I forced a smile.

"Feeling better?" Yugi asked.

I started to nod, but then something in my mind awakened. 'Hello, little hikari.' 

I screamed. "NO! Get out of my mind!"

'You don't like me? I helped you.' It seemed proud of itself.

"No! I hate you!" Everyone looked at me, not understanding.

'What did you say?!' It was not happy. I should have known not to upset it, that much I learned from my Yami.

I clutched my head as its anger flared in my head. It was taking over, I realized. "No, please!" I sobbed right before it took full control.

****

Kaehimi: Thank you all for reviewing, you are all too kind. Even those who threatened me. ^_^ On the other hand... _ I'm losing my writing muse! Nooooo! It's all because of my classes. I think I'll have to kill someone to make it angsty again...Bakura? Yes, his death would really make it depressing...stay tuned!


	8. The Nightmare

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

"The Nightmare"

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

__

~I lay on the ground still convulsing in pain. This was not right! I am the Yami, I am the strong one! What is this? He would not let sweet darkness overtake me, he would not let me pass out. I never knew I had so much blood, it just kept on coming, flowing from my body to the ground.

'This is just a dream,' I thought. 'Not real, all fake, just a dream.' I could barely keep my thinking up. 'I am going to wake up, and find out it was just a horrible nightmare.'

Somewhere in the distance, someone laughed. I tilted my head, just enough to see two figures dressed in black at the edge of my vision. "Who?" I managed to get out.

He kicked me, and more red spilled out. I gasped for fresh air, but only got my blood. This cannot be! "No one you need to concern yourself with."

One of the figures came over. I couldn't see his face either. "Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"Of course it is!" The other two answered. Two men in black and the strange man without a face. What was going on?

They all seemed familiar, a sense of déjà vu that I could not place. Who were they? I **had** to know!

The two men in black came back to tower over me. "He is weak, it is the perfect time to kill him." One of them said. 

"No," the second one started when the other two cut him off.

"YES!" 

The second man cloaked in dark robes seemed to back off. "Don't let him suffer."

The other two looked at him as if he was insane. How I knew that, I will never figure out. I just knew.

"Good. We shall put him through torture, like what he did to you." The first shadowed man said.

"Then I shall kill him, like he did to me." The faceless man remarked casually as he drew a wicked knife and held it up. "I will mutilate him." I shivered again, the pain seemed to have died away now, just a throbbing in the background.

They all turned from each other to stare at me, and I could feel their emotions. One hated me with all his heart, one disliked me but felt sympathy, and the faceless man wanted revenge. I still could not put my finger on who they were. My cloudy mind swirled with misty fog. 

Suddenly, the two men with black hoods reached up and ripped off their hoods, and the faceless man's details cleared up. I screamed as I saw their faces.~

****

Kaehimi: Just wanted to say thanks to Fyredra for the MMM (Magical Muse Magnet), 'cause it worked! ^_^ 

Also, WOW! I'm on StarStruck's Favorite Stories list!! ^_^ I'm so honored, you're too kind. 

And too the wonderful people who reviewed, thank you all. 

Sorry, so short, so much to write, so little time. _ Another torturous cliffhanger, now there's one with Bakura and one with Yami Bakura. *Evil laugh* Anyway, I have a few questions, if you wouldn't mind, could you answer them? Thankies in advance! ^_^

1) How is this story so far on a scale of 1-10? (1 being the lowest and 10 being the best.)

2) Do you think I should kill someone off?

3) If so, who?

4) Have you ever read a story that featured Bandit Keith/Téa, or Malik/Mai? Just wondering. ^_~


	9. The Original Voice

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Original Voice"

Bakura's eyes rolled back and he fell, knocking over a chair. Yugi ran forward, but Yami put a restraining hand in front of him. "No, Yugi!"

It was a good thing he did.

Bakura got up, but his eyes were blood red. He threw his head back and laughed. "Bakura?" Téa whispered, afraid of this person.

"Gone." It sneered. "I am his dark side." It threw the table against the wall and began to head towards Yami Bakura.

Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Joey, and Téa moved out of the way as the bloodthirsty thing possessing Bakura reached his Yami. It smirked and then reached out. It put its fingers, which nails had turned to long claws, onto Yami Bakura's cheek. It pressed down and punctured the skin, drawing blood.

Yugi gave a horrified gasp, and Yami put him in his Soul Room. {You'll be safe here, aibou.}

{Yes, Yami.} Yugi responded feebly.

"Tristan, Joey! Get Téa out of here." Yami commanded when he saw her pale face. Tristan picked her up and ran out the door.

"Will you be okay, man?" Joey asked.

"OUT!" Yami roared. Joey complied.

Turning to the thing, which was now busy sucking the blood from Yami Bakura, Yami narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The thing just kept on drinking Yami Bakura's blood.

"Answer me!" Yami lunged for it, which responded by turning to face him. 

"Foolish little Yami." It rasped, wiping a trickle of blood from its lips, then licking it off his finger, and enjoying every second of it. Its eyes dared Yami to attack.

"You think I won't?" Yami raised an eyebrow, preparing for any surprises.

"Oh, I know you won't. A poor little hikari named Bakura will suffer the consequences." It grinned.

Yami winced. He had forgotten that. Yamis and hikaris could hurt each other without both feeling pain, but if another person hurt one of them, both would be harmed. Yami looked at Yami Bakura, and then back at Bakura. He was in a predicament.

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

_~ I looked to a man in black. He looked like Bakura, but its eyes were black and red. His expression was also too cruel to be Bakura, and he seemed to have darkness overshadowing him. The other person was my hikari. Little Bakura with sad eyes, and he seemed to glow with light. I did not understand! The last man's face sharpened and I saw my old master, the old owner of the Millennium Ring. Although I had eventually killed him, I had been weak then. _

_~I did not mean to remember my past, but the flashback just came on... I ran through the halls of the mansion, trying to get away from him. I will never call him "Master", as long as I live. I knew that if he caught me, he would punish me. I winced at the thought of another beating. Hiding behind a large pillar that happened to be there, I thanked Ra and hoped he wouldn't find me. I jumped at the sound of footsteps, and the cracking of a whip. He was coming!_

I looked frantically around but then just edged to the other side of the pillar. My heart threatened to burst out of my body; it was pounding so hard. I was too frightened to do anything but to lean against the pillar and close my eyes shut.

"Have you seen my slave?" I heard him say. Malice dripped from his voice and I trembled.

"No, Master." A girl's voice answered, obviously filled with fear and pain. I could hear blood dripping onto the ground. I stiffened and tried to push the image out of my head.

"Are you sure?" I heard something else, oh no! He was asking for his shod staff. I covered my mouth just in time to muffle my groan. A shod staff was like a quarterstaff, but half of it was covered in metal. It broke bones easily...and painfully. I flinched as I heard the shod staff meet flesh. It was followed by a crack.

"Oh, little slave, I know you're there." He knew? How could he pinpoint my location? I could barely stop from answering on impulse. "Little slave, you do realize that if you do not come out right now, I will kill this child." I flinched at the thought.

"You win this one." I surrendered as I stepped out from behind the pillar. I bit my lip as the whip met my face. Blood trickled down my face as I tried to wipe it away. I shut down my mind; I did not need to remember the pain I would be put through.

****

Lapse of Time...

I will get him. I promise, and I swear by Ra. He shall not get away easily this time. 'Why am I so weak?' I asked myself. 'Why? Why? Why?'

I could not move- I could not do anything but give in. 'I can't fight, so why bother trying? I am asking so many questions today, I wonder why? There I go again.' My mind is my only escape from this horrible life. 

'People go on, living their lives each day without a thought of how lucky they are. They only know to awake. Sow and reap. Worship Ra and the Pharaoh. Eat. Sleep. How simple their lives are!

'One day, I shall walk from this place unscathed. One day, I shall become so powerful that even the Pharaoh will bow down before me. One day...' My trail of thoughts stopped as the door opened and he strode in with his favorite whip. I did not even bother to run.

****

Lapse of Time...

Now I lay on the healer's bed. I suppose he would have let me die, but then he would have lost something. He hated losing things. 

He should have let me die, but now it is too late for him. I vow that his death will be slow, agonizing and he will beg me to end it for him. And then I shall have the pleasure of refusing. I will keep him on the cusp of life and death for longer than a man can. Yes, that is good.

I swallowed a cry as the healer set my broken bones one by one. I will not give him the satisfaction of hearing my scream in pain. No, I am stronger than that. He took his turn, and now it was mine.

A little voice in my mind smiled. 'Good,' it approved.

I beamed. Yes, it was good.

'You shall destroy him at your leisure, and then have the amusement of hacking his body to pieces.' It hissed, and I grinned at the idea.

Yes. If it weren't for that damn child, I would already be far away. Why did I turn myself in? For the sake of a girl-child? That made no sense. Everyone should live only for themselves, why trouble myself so that some other person can be saved?

'Yes, yes,' encouraged the voice in my mind.

I smiled again. Yes, all would be good.~

****

Kaehimi: 

Thank you, all the kind souls who read and review! I cannot express how much happiness you bring me, this story is dedicated to you!

Wow, I made it on the Favorites List of Dark Magician too! Again, I am speechless with surprise, thank you so much.

I am also shocked that I have not received a 1 yet! 

Yes, all will be good. Sorry, poor Yami Bakura and Bakura! Unfortunately for them, they shall suffer much more at my hands...but don't worry! Next chapter: "The Murder", but who's will it be? Perhaps Bakura? Don't you just love cliffhangers and teasers? ^_~

Oh and also- 

1) How is this story so far on a scale of 1-10? (1 being the lowest and 10 being the best.)

3) If so, who?

4) Have you ever read a story that featured Bandit Keith/Téa, or Malik/Mai? Just wondering. ^_~

5) Have you ever read a story that featured Serenity/Tristan? Yes, I know I'm weird. ^_^


	10. The Murder

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Murder"

**__**

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

~Still in my past, I ran out to the courtyard. Making sure that no one was watching, I dug up a box. Running in again, I rushed to the servant's quarters, where I was sure everyone was asleep. I didn't actually live there, but since everyone was exhausted and sound sleepers there, I thought it was the safest place. I opened the precious box which contained my ticket out of there.

I held the silver dagger up to the moonlight that lit up the night. I was on the roof, surrounded by sleeping figures and the night's calm breeze ruffled my white hair. I inhaled the scent of the desert, and it calmed me down. This is where I liked to spend whenever I had a moment, which was very rare. I loved the night, who knew how much like it I would become?

I looked again at the poisoned knife in my fist. It had cost my life's savings but with it I would get out of here. Then, once I had a secure life again, I would come back for him. For that...dirty...

I smiled again and then I set off to kill that girl, just a small step in the bounds of revenge I would soon be taking.

I found her quickly, the child that hindered my escape. 'Kill, kill, kill!' The voice in my mind whispered in excitement to me, but I didn't pay attention to it. I was too caught up in my own hunt. The calm face the glowed with light slept peacefully and suddenly I faltered. 'What are you waiting for? Kill her!' The voice said again.

I lifted the dagger, but froze again. For the first time, I reconsidered. What was this voice in my mind? I wondered why it was so bloodthirsty. 'You know, why should I obey you?' I asked it.

'Because I am the logical part of your mind.' It said, but I knew it was lying. 

'Remember the pain she put you through, kill her!' It hissed, commanding. I lowered the knife. 'Or are you too weak?'

That did it. I raised my dagger again and then gently put a point of it into the girl's cheek. That was all I needed, and now there was no going back. I had chosen my path and I could not backtrack. I do not regret my decision. 

The girl's cheek began to change, and I did not realized what was happening until her whole face began to wither and die. My eyes widened in shock but I did not stay to see what happened. I bolted like a coward. I will never be that weak again.

Screams shattered the calm night and I took advantage of the chaos to speed off towards the pyramids, where I planned to hide. 

****

Lapse of Time...

Years passed and I gained great gift in the art of tomb-robbing. No grave had a trap that I could not destroy. The Pharaoh hated me, and that thought fueled my thefts. I wanted him to suffer for what he put slaves through. He deserved knowing that his family would never reach the Afterlife intact.

The time was drawing near when I would return and kill him. I waited patiently, yet in anticipation for the right time to jump. The voice that had convinced me to commit my first murder had seemingly faded, or perhaps it became me. I do not know. But I am glad it did. I am glad I make people suffer, for if I should be in pain, shouldn't they too?

I took the poisoned dagger that had become my favorite weapon off my belt and put it in its thin sheaf. I then slid it into my boot and placed a normal but sharp knife on my belt. I also had rope, a whip, and sleeping powder. My crocodiles that lived in the pond next to the pyramid I chose to inhabit snapped their jaws as I left. "I will be back...with food..." I promised as I threw on my clock and then silently set off into the swirling dust.

I walked a distance to his house. I knew that he would be there, asleep. I did live with his for most of my lifetime. Uncoiling part of my rope, I tied a hook to the end and threw it onto the roof, right at the edge so that it would not hit a slave and wake them. I climbed up the wall and then put my rope on my belt again. I carefully made my way around the sleeping figures to his room. 'Victory will be yours,' the voice in my mind appeared again.

I smiled and let my instincts guide me.~

****

Kaehimi: 

Thank you, Random Rockstar!!!

And thank you again, to all the nice people who are reading! ^_^

What's going to happen? NOTE: Bakura is NOT, and I repeat, NOT a vampire. ^_~ I guess I made him sound like one...sorry about that!!! He just likes the taste of blood, which represents how "dark" he is. I have to sharpen up my writing skills, lol! Also, I might not update for a while, because I need to get my life together...


	11. The Banishment

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The Banishment"

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

_~My past just loves to haunt me. It reminded me how I had captured my master and tortured him every day for almost three years. It showed me how much I had enjoyed it, and how his hatred for me grew so much that he vowed to return from death to avenge him. Finally, it ended, and I was returned to my dream.~_

_~I got up and stood to face the three. "What is going on?!" I yelled. Pain filled my head again, but I pushed it aside. "Tell me!" The agony kept doubling, and I fell to the ground again._

"Stop it." Bakura said, in a voice that I didn't recognize. It was too commanding, as if he was behind all this...

"Why, little hikari?" The thing that looked like Bakura said. "Don't you want him to suffer for what he did? Don't you want to kill him?"

"No." Bakura said through gritted teeth. "Not anymore."

"It is too late now, I am your dark side. Once I have been created, I cannot be destroyed!" It laughed.

"Stop. Please." Bakura should have known better, hadn't I taught him pleading would do no good? That little baka...

"Besides, I need to get my revenge." My old master hissed, shooting me a nasty look.

"Let us kill him together." The Bakura-look-alike said.

They began to advance towards me.~

****

Yami's Point of View...

The thing laughed again, and leapt towards me. I moved to the side just in time to avoid being struck down. My mind was whirling as ideas popped into my mind. 'How can I kill him?' I wondered, when I backed again the sofa which Yami Bakura was lying on. I swore as he stirred and blinked his eyes open.

He groaned as he wiped the trickles of blood from his cheek with the back of his hand and then stood up. He hissed when he saw Bakura's dark side. "You." His eyes narrowed.

That gave me an idea! Drqrtsyr! I chanted a quick spell that I had picked up in my years as Pharaoh. It had the power to separate things, and I hoped it would work in people. Thank Ra!

The thing froze and then seemed to split in half and become two different wholes. The "real" Bakura seemed confused and afraid. The dark Bakura was angry. Yami Bakura's face was unreadable. I wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do, but once I started my plan, I had to carry the rest of it out.

I lifted my palm and, gathering up my power, I leashed it upon Bakura. All three of them screamed as I pushed myself more and more. Suddenly, all three of them shattered and vanished. I gasped as my strength disappeared and I collapsed to my knees.

I had just temporarily banished all three of them to the Shadow Realm.

****

Yugi's Point of View...

I felt Yami weaken greatly all of a sudden, and quickly exited the Millennium Puzzle. "Yami!" I cried, shaking his still body.

He whispered something, but I couldn't understand him. I bit my lip and put him in his Soul Room, because it seemed like he couldn't do it himself.

"Tristan, Téa, Joey!" I yelled as I, too, ran out the door. Tristan and Joey looked at me, but Téa had fainted again. I told them what I had experienced through Yami and then we all went back into Bakura's house.

****

Lapse of Time...

Téa's Point of View...

I woke up and still felt sick. Joey, Yugi, and Tristan all looked worried. "What happened?" I asked weakly.

I sat up as they all explained everything to me. I fell back when they finished. 'Why **did** everything happen to Bakura?' I was scared and then I decided something. I got up, and said, "I'll be right back."

Once I was in the bathroom, I locked the door and threw up. I felt so terrible, when I saw a bottle of pills. They seemed to glow, and I smiled sadly. I took the bottle, my hand shaking. 'I don't want to see anyone else suffer.' I decided and then opened the it...


	12. The Attempt

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Note: OOC

"The Attempt"

****

Yugi's Point of View...

I picked his head up and frowned. I had been sitting at the kitchen table with Joey and Tristan in an uncomfortable silence. "Where is Téa?" I asked.

"She still hasn't come out." Tristan answered.

I frowned. That was strange. I knew something bad was going on. "Don't you guys think we should check on her?" 

Joey shrugged. "Maybe."

Now I knew something was wrong. "Something bad has happened to her!" I exclaimed and abruptly stood up. I walked quickly and banged on the door. "Téa!"

Joey and Tristan came too and also banged on the door. We looked at each other and nodded. Joey and Tristan set to trying to break down the door while I searched the house for some tools to pick the lock with. It turned out I didn't need them as I heard the door break.

I hurried back to the scene and gasped as I saw Téa on the floor, holding a bottle of empty pills. "Call an ambulance!" I yelled, but Tristan already had the hospital on the phone. I was really scared, usually Yami handled situations like this, but he was still too weak. I bit my lip as Joey scooped Téa up.

****

Lapse of Time...

Joey's Point of View...

Man, just seeing Téa give up hope broke me up pretty bad. I was shocked when I opened that door and saw her on the ground. I mean, Téa is usually the one who cheers us all on!

We were now all in the hospital, waiting for her status. Yugi jumped up as the doctor came back, looking at his clipboard. "Is she okay?" He asked.

"It's a good thing you got her here so quickly. We might be able to save her." We all gave a sigh of relief. All we could do now was wait.

****

Lapse of Time...

Joey's Point of View...

I didn't know exactly what happened inside me, but I think I gave up hope after Téa tried to end her life. Tristan and I walked back to my house, where Yugi promised to meet us. I plopped into a chair and stared straight forward.

"Hey, you okay?" Tristan asked.

"Yes..." I didn't really listen.

"Sure." Tristan sounded sarcastic.

"I don't need your advice." I replied.

Tristan followed suite and also sat down. "Joey-"

"Listen! Will you just leave me alone?!" I yelled.

"Fine! Don't listen to me!" He shot back.

"Just- just go away!" The words were out of my mouth before I could think.

Tristan looked shocked for a second, then angry. He stood up and stormed out of the room.

"Wait-" He didn't seem to hear me. "Jerk." I muttered. He just kept on walking.

****

Tristan's Point of View...

Who did he think he was?! Sometimes Joey can annoy the heck out of me. I went to another room and flipped on the television, blaring the volume.

****

Joey's Point of View...

That was just what I needed. Not only does Bakura have 2 dark sides, not only is Yami totally vulnerable, not only did Téa try to commit suicide, but now my best friend is mad at me.

Sometimes life is just not worth living.

I suddenly sat up. So this is how Téa felt. She failed, but I won't. I had a weapon in my house for some reason and now I retrieved it from the closet. The small, cold gun looked so innocent in my hand. I loaded it, and it clicked loudly. Thankfully Tristan had the volume on high.

I lifted the gun and pointed it towards my heart.


	13. The Decision

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: Melancholy

"The Decision"

Bakura, dark Bakura, and Yami Bakura suddenly appeared in the Shadow Realm. They were all taken surprised.

****

Bakura's Point of View...

I shivered as I looked around this dark place. It felt like we were walking through a storm cloud. I was all alone with two dark beings who both would hurt me without a second thought. 'Well, at least there are no walls to be slammed again.' I said to myself, trying to be optimistic. 

I looked at my dark side and my Yami, fighting. I sat down and hugged my knees, waiting for them to calm down. Or to realize I was with them.

****

Lapse of Time...

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

Bakura's so called dark side and I were deep in an argument when a gentle voice whispered, "Please, stop." We both whipped our heads to see Bakura sitting there. 

"What?! You're here with us?" His dark side yelled.

Bakura nodded slightly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner!" I yelled and picked him up by the collar. I threw him and he slammed against an invisible wall. We were in a cell! Forgetting about Bakura, I quickly walked around, finding the boundaries.

Dark Bakura backhanded him and then shoved him to one side. He also began moving around with his hands in front of him. We were in a boxed area, barely big enough for one person, much less three.

"This is all your fault!" I yelled at Bakura, who cringed and backed into a corner. 

Dark Bakura glared at him too and then pursed his lips. "You baka! You got us all into this damn mess!"

Bakura flinched again and shut his eyes tightly as his dark side began kicking him mercilessly. I soon joined in, wanting to see blood. We both knew he wouldn't fight back.

****

Lapse of Time...

Bakura's Point of View...

I must have had at least half my bones broken from my dark side and my Yami. They finally got bored and went back to lashing out at each other. I sniffled and curled up, trying to make myself seem as small as possible. My eyes filled with tears as pain jolted up my leg. 'Crying isn't going to help.' I told myself and then closed my eyes.

Blessed sleep took over as time passed. Whether it was seconds or years that we were there, I do not know. I dreamt of lands filled with peace, people overloaded with kindness, and hearts made only of love, peace, and light.

****

Lapse of Time...

Suddenly, everything spun and we were right back in my living room. There was a note on the table that read, 

__

Bakura,

When you get back, know that Yami had banished you all to the Shadow Realm for a temporary solution to our problem. Téa then tried to kill herself, and we were all in the emergency room when Joey decided to give up too. He also tried to end it all for himself, but Tristan intervened and now they are both in the emergency room too.

Yugi

Now my eyes filled with tears again. My mind sparked and spun, trying to think. The first thing I did was rip up the note. I couldn't believe I had caused all of this. I entered my Soul Room trying to think without the noise of fighting in the background. 'Wait! If one of us dies, all of us do too!' I thought. 'So, if I die, so will my dark side and Yami Bakura! Two birds in one stone!'

It was done, and my mind was made up. I exited the Millennium Ring and walked out the front door without anyone stopping me. There was blood smeared all over the place. I shivered as I grabbed my coat because it had begun to rain. As I walked I reflected over all the happiness in my life. Smiles, laughter and joy. I reached a cliff and stood there, getting drenched by the rain. Strangely, the downpour stopped and the clouds began to disperse.

I held out my hand and almost as if it was a message, a ray of light descended from the sky onto my palm. I smiled as the sun broke through the darkness. It was soon followed by a rainbow. I heard two sets of footsteps and turned around.

****

Yami Bakura's Point of View...

"What do you think you're doing?" I growled.

"Hmmm?" Bakura seemed to be in a daze. His eyes were dreamy and with the sun backing him, a halo of warmth and light surrounded him. He truly looked like an angel.

"Wanting to kill yourself and take us down too?" Dark Bakura sneered.

"Mmmm..." Bakura didn't look at us. "Goodbye." He whispered and then took a step backwards.

****

Bakura's Point of View...

I closed my eyes and fell backwards. I never panicked, never worried. Because I knew all would be well. It felt like I was part of a dream, and my lips moved upward in a smile as the wind rushed past me.

****

Kaehimi: To be continued! Since I have obviously broken my Magic Muse Magnet from overuse, the next chapter will be the last. Thanks for reading!


	14. The New Beginning

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"The New Beginning"

****

Bakura's Point of View...

I slowly opened my eyes, and then closed them immediately. "No." I groaned. "No, I'm supposed to be dead."

"Good morning." I looked up and a smiling face peered into mine. I blinked.

"Who are you?" I asked. She laughed.

"Oh, Bakura, don't you recognize me?"

I looked into the eyes that were looking down at me. They reminded me of something...myself! "Mother?" I whispered, not daring to believe it. My mother had died when I was a child. I tried to sit up.

"Yes, dear." Now that I knew, she did really look like me. Same face, hair, and smile. "Oh, you look so much like your father!"

I realized I was in a bed surrounded by what seemed to be clouds. I stretched, and nothing hurt! "Does that mean-?"

"Yes, dear." Mother smiled as she hugged me tightly. "My poor dear." She let go and stroked my head soothingly. "You are too young to die."

I swallowed as the finality of my decision hit me.

"Oh, but I have such a nice surprise for you dear." I don't think I ever felt safer.

"Yes?"

"You're to be given a second chance!" Mother seemed excited.

I gulped.

"Don't worry, dear. Your dark side and Yami were not nearly so lucky with Osiris." She hugged me again.

"Really?" My eyes lit up.

"Yes, and I do believe your friends are waiting anxiously for your return." She smiled as she let go. "Until we meet again, my sweet angel."

****

Meanwhile...

Yugi shook Bakura's lifeless body. He couldn't believe it! All his friends were in the hospital, but Bakura was gone. He wasn't coming back- ever. The short child sobbed, leaning on his cold friend. Suddenly, Bakura stirred. His heart monitor jumped.

Yugi froze.

Bakura's gentle eyes opened, and he looked straight into Yugi's eyes. "Hi."

Yugi was shocked.

"What? Do I have food on my face?" Bakura laughed. "I received a second chance, Yugi."

Bakura almost choked as the short boy hugged him fiercely. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

Bakura grinned, his face laughing. "No, this is a new beginning for me, and I intend to take advantage of it." Bakura paused, then got up. He hopped off the bed.

"Let's go see everyone else!" Yugi ran out of the room.

Bakura looked out the window at the rising sun and thought he saw his mother's face smiling at him. He took one last glance, and then ran after Yugi.

****

The End.

Kaehimi: Done! ^_^ On a scale of 1-10, (10 being the highest, 1 being the lowest), what would you rate this story? Also, what was your favorite/least favorite part? Thankies in advance. 

*Huggles Ryou plushie* Hey, it squeaks! ^_^ And thanks for the blue shoe and the new Magical Muse Magnet too, Fyredra!

Also, I want to thank all the people who read and followed the tale of sorrow, fear, and death, Deorc Leoht. Thank you all!


	15. The Thankies

Deorc Leoht

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A long list of thank you's!

****

Thankies:

Chapter 1:

StarStruck - Okay, thankies!

****

Chapter 3:

Ayod Botla - Thanks for being the first one to review!

Shadow-Fox - Yes, I feel sorry for him too.

PheonixGal - Wow, thank you!

Aiko - I feel special. ^_^

StarStruck - I will!

Deja*vu - I know I'm so mean to leave cliffies. But they're so fun...

Keeper of the Millennium Items - I will!

****

Chapter 4:

GIR - Yeah, he is!

Kawaii Mimi-chan - Me too!

****

Chapter 5:

StarStruck - Write, wright, what's the difference? Same meaning! ^_^

KaTyA - Thankies!

Keeper of the Millennium Items - Yes, it is fun. Hehe, I know I'm evil.

Random Rockstar - Thanks!

Dawn Moon - Uh oh, I don't want to be punished-I'll continue...

BakuBakura - Evil/Good/Evil/Good

****

Chapter 6:

Aiko - LOL!

Angel-Chan - Thanks, glad you think so!

****

Chapter 7:

Yohko Kiyoto - Sorry, have to do it.

Fyredra - Thankies for the Magical Muse Magnet! ^_^

BakuBakura - Sorry.

Keeper of the Millennium Items - Sorry.

StarStruck - WOW, I'm honored!

Kawaii Mimi-chan - Thankies. *bows*

amanda - Ack!

****

Chapter 8:

BakuBakura - Close...very close...

Rez - Wow, an 8! ^_^

Angel-chan - 8.5!!! *Huges eyes*

Manda-Chan - Holy moly, a 10! 

Dark Magician - I'm on your list! Wow, so so honored and happy!

Random Rockstar - O_O A 10 and a favorites list? *big grin*

GIR's Cupcake - 9.5! Whee!

GIR - Another 10? Yahoo!

****

Chapter 9:

Yohko Kiyoto - Thankies!

NightsClaws - Hehe, they're fun!

BakuBakura - I'm sorry...

StarStruck - 15! ^______________^

Unholy Quintet - Okay, I might...

Dark Magician - Awww, thanks!

Angel-chan - Thanks!

****

Chapter 10:

Shay - Thankies!

StarStruck - Poor caps lock. ^_~

Random Rockstar - I will...

GIR's Cupcake - Soon enough, you will...

****

Chapter 11:

Deja*vu - Don't worry, I'm not totally heartless...

Random Rockstar - Hope your computer gets fixed!

KaTyA - BWAHAHA.

Lyn/Lin - Thankies!

BakuBakura - Again, sorry!!!

StarStruck - LOL!

****

Chapter 12:

Manda-Chan - LOL!

Deja*vu - Don't worry...actually, do worry...

Shay - I know... *evil smirk*

StarStruck - I'm a big fat idiot? LOL!

Random Rockstar - I'll update...someday. MWAHAHA!

Fyredra - Hey, the Ryou plushie squeaks! ^_^ And the blue shoe is kewl!

****

Chapter 13:

Random Rockstar - Thankies again! ^_^

KaTyA - There'll be a happy ending.

Shay - Walls...?

StarStruck - Walls???

Keeper of the Millenium Items - You'll see...

Fyredra - Thankies for the second Magical Muse Magnet! 

****

Chapter 14:

Anime-Luver Maron - Thankies!

Shay - 8.5! Yay!

Keeper of the Millenium Items - One sequel coming right up!

GIR's Cupcake - Thanks.

KaTyA - 11, and a favorites list? YEAH!

Random Rockstar - 9.5! ^_^

sliverlaugh1155 - I will!

Aiko - 9.5 ^_^ Don't say that!

StarStruck - 11? ^_^

Lyn/Lin - MWAHAHA, I will!

Blue Demon - All in the reviving...

Fyredra - I'm sorry.

GIR - 'Cause everyone would have killed me!

Kawaii Mimi-chan - Thanks for the flag! ^_^ I feel special!

Yami Dragoness - Why, thanks!

****

Special Thankies:

StarStruck - Thanks so much. You were reading my story since the beginning, and it felt really nice to know someone out there liked it a lot. Again, thank you.

Everyone - Thanks for reading!

****

Kaehimi: Leoht Deorc (the sequel) is out! ^_^

Excuse of the Chapter: Trolls took my computer to their underground kingdom. o_O


End file.
